Hold Me Tight
by IWantToLaPushBellaOffACliff
Summary: Edward left Bella pregnant in New Moon. When Ben disappeared and then came back a vampire. Angela is pregnant too, and now they have to raise their vampire kids. What happends when the Cullens come back to Forks 70 years later; Will love spark again.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hold Me Tight

_Okay, so I had an idea for this story and I just wanted to get it out there._

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga props for those books goes to her. Lucky freaking dog for having that dream :/ I only own the story line and a couple of the characters. So… I don't want you to think I'm boring, so please read and REVIEW! Please read my other stories too. _

_xoxo, _

_Alana_

Chapter One

**Bella POV**

This was not good. I thought as I threw the little blue box in the trash. The last thing in the world that I wanted to see was a plus sign. Plus signs meant positive, and positive meant pregnant and pregnant meant I was carrying a child inside me. _His_ child, but how was that even possible. _He_ was dead… wasn't he?

"_Don't worry, love. I can't have children so we will be okay, and remember I love you." _he had told me, so much for both. I _was_ pregnant, and he _didn't_ love me.I leaned over the toilet, and was sick again, just thinking of the memory made me sick. I stood up and rinsed my mouth again. I quickly brushed my teeth and looked into the mirror. Ugh! I looked horrible! I was pale, and my eyes looked clouded over. There was only one thing I could do, if I was pregnant that meant I could not stay here. I walked out into the hallway and into Charlie, on his way down stairs to leave for work.

"Oh hey Bell, I didn't know you were up yet. Are you okay? You look kind of pale." he said steadying himself.

"Yeah, I don't feel too good; I think I'm just going to stay home today." I said looking anywhere but his face

"Okay, well I got to get to work, I'll see you this afternoon." he said as he turned to go.

"Dad?" I asked

"Yeah, Bell?" he asked turning around

"You know I love you right?" I asked

"Yeah Bells, why does it sound like your trying to say goodbye?" he asked warily

"I don't know, I just wanted you to remember that, even when you can't see me, I will always be there." I said turning back to my bedroom.

"Okay… bye Bells, see you later, love ya kid." he said, walking back down the stairs. I went into my room and sat on my bed. What was I going to do now? I heard my phone beep on my night stand, _3 New Messages _it read. One from mom and two from Angela. Every since _Ed- he _left me, Angela and I have become very close friends. Including her boyfriend Ben, this forgave me for going a little crazy. He went missing a week ago, and the police have no new leads, she has given up hope. We all have, that's only made us closer friends. She was now my new best friend, we tell each other everything. I clicked view, to see the message from my mother was just another FWD: I hate those! Every since she learned to text, all I got from her was FWDs, she hardly ever got just a message saying something like _How are you doing? _Or _Oh Bella I miss you so much, and I'm sorry he left you. _But no, all I received were FWD's. I exited off that one and went to the ones from Angela both were sent in the same minute. _Bella! Please call me ASAP! _The other message was _I need to talk to you! I'm like freaking out, and you're the only one I can trust to talk to! Please call me! _I quickly dialed her number. She answered on the second ring, like her phone was right beside her.

"Bella?" she asked

"Yes it's me, are you alright?" I said quickly

"I can't go to school today, I have to get away from here, and I can't stay in this town anymore! Everything reminds me of Ben. I even thought I saw him the other day, he appeared in my window but he looked different." she spoke. My mind was already racing, and jumping to conclusions.

"What did he look like Ang? I need every detail." I said

"Well… he didn't look like himself, he kind of looked like a ghost, his skin was white as snow, and his eyes weren't green anymore, they were more of a black. Um, and w-we kind of had sex. But I was thinking this was all a dream, because I have not heard of anything else on him, and he was hard, and moved quickly, but…" she stuttered

"But what?" I asked shocked, I knew where this was going.

She waited a few seconds before replying. "My period is five days late, I know this is all too soon, but I'm already throwing up, and having weird dreams," she said "What do you think, Bella?"

"Ang, I'm sorry, but I think you're pregnant," I said "But what you need to know is this won't be a normal pregnancy, if I'm right Ben really is alive, he's just changed"

"Changed? How? I'm so confused! How will this not be a normal pregnancy?" she asked, and I knew I wasn't going to be able to explain this over the phone, what if someone was listening in? I couldn't take that chance, even though the _Cullens_ left me, I still feel like I owe them this.

"Ang, you cant stay here, get all the things you want, pack them all up and drive over to my house, we cant stay in Forks. Okay?" I asked

"Okay, I'll be over as quickly as I can." she said hanging up. I grabbed my old dusty suit case out from under my bed. I quickly unzipped it and ran to my closet, grabbed what clothes I had and tossed them into the suite case. I was almost done, when I heard a knock on the door below.

"Come in Ang! It's unlocked!" I yelled, and then quickly grabbed my toiletries bag from the bathroom. And ran down stairs. Angela stood by the door with a suit case at her feet. A wet tissue in her hand.

"I'm really going to miss this place. I left a note for my parents telling them I couldn't stay here when everything reminded me of Ben." she sniffled

"I know, I feel the same way. I am going to leave Charlie a note too." I said. She smiled a watery smile at me.

"Do you still have Ben's cell number?" I asked, we were now sitting in the Cullen's living room. After I left Charlie a note, we both drove over to their house, it was far enough away from town, and no one had went down there since they have left, I could tell this by how over grown their driveway was.

"Yes, why do you ask? He's gone." she stated, but she still held her phone out. I dialed the number and put it on speaker phone. _Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… _C'mon, answer I thought.

"Hello?" a musical voice said

"Ben?" Angela gasped

"Ang?" he asked

"Oh yes Ben it's me! I miss you baby, are you alright?" she asked

"I've been better. Who's with you?" he asked

"I'm here with Bella." she said

"Hey, Ben! We need you to come to the Cullens house." I said

"Why?" he asked

"We have a few things to discuss, just come please?" I asked

"Okay." he said hanging up. While we waited, I wondered over to the grand piano. I slowly began playing some chords I remembered from when my mother went through the classical stage, where she wanted a piano and made me take lessons. I had whined enough to get out of them, but I still had learned how to play a few chords. I sighed and looked over the piano. I would have never left this piano here. Angela walked over and sat beside me on the piano bench.

"Do you play?" she asked me gesturing to the piano.

"No, but Edward did." I sighed, being here seemed to make saying and thinking _his_ name easier.

"You really miss him don't you?" she said

"Is it that obvious?" I asked

"Well… kind of, but you're very easy to read, you show all of your emotions on your face. And in your eyes."

"Yeah, I've heard that a couple times before." I chuckled; I had heard it a lot actually.

"Why are we here Bella? Why did you make Ben come here? What does he have to do with it?" she asked

"I can't tell you just yet, we need to wait till Ben gets here so I can see if I'm right," I said just as Ben walked though the back door. "Speak of the devil… and he shall arrive." I laughed while Ang however didn't laugh or smile, she just stood up and walked over to him. She was a good ten inches shorter than him, but that didn't stop what she did next.

"I though you were dead! You will never put me through that again." she yelled, then slapped him in the face. But it was her hand that was hurt. He wasn't a human anymore, he was a vampire now.

"Ow," she screamed, clutching her hand to her chest "Your face is really hard!"

"I know Ang." he said chuckling, looking over to me. His face went expressionless when he saw the look on my face.

"Ben… you have to tell her." I said

"Tell her what?" he asked

"What you are…" I said

"What do you mean what I am? I'm human Bella, are you okay?" he asked adding a nervous laugh

"If you don't tell her, I will." I stated standing up crossing my arms across my chest. His eyes went wide at this. He sighed before pulling her to the white couch before sitting down beside her.

"Ang; I'm not what you think I am, I've changed." he said

"Changed how?" she said looking at him seriously. He looked to me for help. I moved to the chair beside the couch.

"Ben is a vampire." I stated

"A vampire? No that can't be, vampires don't exist. I mean how can you even be here right now, don't vampires only come out at night?" she asked

"Well I'm not that kind of vampire, those are all just myths. And I don't have to prey on humans." he said

"How do you now prey on humans? Don't you need blood to live?" she asked

"Technically yes, but animal blood works just fine too." he said

"Oh so you found out about animal blood? How did you get changed" I asked

"I was hiking one day, and I had got off the trail to see some more of the woods, than I was use to, and that is when she found me. Her hair was brilliant red, like a flame on fire. She told me that she was hungry, but I didn't get what she meant. Couldn't she just go to town and get a burger or something? I told her this, but that only made her angrier. She told me that she wasn't human, she was a hunter, a predator, and I smelled delicious. I tried my hardest to run, for Ang and my family, I told myself to stay alive. But she was fast, quicker than any human, and she caught up to me. I thought she was going to kill me, but she let me live. I woke up three days later, and I felt like I could see everything. I heard a heartbeat close to me, and I could smell the blood. It made my mouth water, so I drank. I had finished three bucks before I was finally full. I have been staying out of the eyes of the search and rescue teams. If they saw me, I had a feeling that it wouldn't be good. So I ran, and ran. I finally decided to come see Ang. I was only planning on talking to her, and then leaving town, but we kind of got carried away… and it sort of escalated." he said, smiling towards the end thinking of him and Angela I guess. I didn't think I've heard him talk that much since I met him.

"But what does this all have to do with Bella? How does she know about vampires?" she asked

"I've known all about vampires since I've moved to Forks. I was dating one." I said

"What? You mean Edward was a vampire?" she asked

"Is; he still is a vampire, even though he left me." I looked down sadly

"What about the rest of them?" she asked again

"They were all vampires, changed by Carlisle." I said, the name burning in my mouth.

"Wow…" she said trailing off. A new thought occurred to me then.

"Ang, I think you need to tell Ben what you told me this morning." I said she looked confused, and then she remembered.

"Ben, my period is five days late." she sighed

"What? You're pregnant? How can that be? I'm dead aren't I?" he said looking over to me

"I would have thought so, but I'm pregnant too… Edward didn't think we could have children, so he broke his carefully thought rules on my eighteenth birthday…," I said trailing off. "But I don't think this is going to be a normal pregnancy either, I mean look how much we're already showing." I said as I lifted my shirt, exposing my baby bump… which wasn't much of a bump anymore.

"Whoa! You're big, Bella!" Ben stated

"Thanks Ben, you really know how to make a girl feel special." I muttered

"I didn't mean it like that, you know I didn't." he said

"Whatever, anyway, Angela and I obviously cannot stay in Forks, so we thought we might stay here till our babies were born. Maybe longer, I mean, they don't live here anymore and it's far enough away from town for anybody to notice us living here, but I think to get our parents to stop from searching for us, we're going to have to fake our deaths." I said tearing up at the idea

"Yeah, but how do we do that, and not have any bodies?" she asked

"Eaten by a wild animal?" Ben suggested. Gaw! I thought you were suppose to get smarter when you became a vampire… things were not looking up for him.

"I was thinking car crash, like Ben could take the car somewhere away from here, and like drive it in a ditch or into a tree or something and set it on fire or something so our bodies would burn?" I suggested

"Yeah, but first we need to like, empty our bank accounts and savings, so we can have some money. How about we take my car and go to Port Angeles and empty them there, get new cells and clothes, cause I'm thinking we're going to get big!" she said, as I nodded, standing up.

"Maybe it would be better if he took both of our cars and wrecked them in different places, because if it's just my truck, your parents might still keep looking for you." I said

"Yeah, but how would we get around?" she asked

"I think I know." I said walking towards the garage, gesturing for them to follow. I opened the door to the garage to see all of their cars except Rosalie's BMW were still there. Emmett's Jeep, Carlisle's Mercedes, and Edwards Volvo. I walked over to a drawer where they kept all of their keys in and handed them out. I took the Volvo, Angela took the Mercedes and I gave Ben the keys to the Jeep. He looked at me surprised. I just shrugged it off. Angela and I left in the Mercedes heading to Port Angeles while Ben one by one took our cars to go wreck them. On our way there Angela thought it would be best if we didn't keep our same last names. I agreed as we though of different names for ourselves. We finally decided that Angela would now be Angela Jane Riley, and I was Bella Natalie Masen. Angela didn't know the story to the last name, but I did. We stopped at an AT&T story and got three iPhones, Angela got a pink one, I got a blue one, and she got Ben a black one. Then we headed over to the local boutique and got some stretchy yoga pants, and some big tee shirts. We stopped at Arbys before we left town and grabbed a bite to eat. Then we headed home, to where Ben was waiting. We decided to take different rooms to sleep in. I chose _his _and she took Alice's. I cried myself to sleep, but then slept soundlessly on his sofa, maybe it was because I felt so close to him here. I got up around nine, and walked into his bathroom. I took off all my clothes and stepped in front of his mirror examining myself. I was bigger… much bigger, I looked at least four months pregnant now. I didn't want to look at myself anymore, so I hopped into his big shower, and concentrated on relaxing. How was I supposed to raise a child? I'm only eighteen! Let alone if this child is going to be at least half vampire. I couldn't do it as a human… I needed to be changed. After my warm shower, I went back into his room and changed into some more comfortable clothes, I dug though his closet, and found a Beatles shirt hidden in the back, behind some boxes… hiding it from Alice I guessed. I pulled that over my head and put on some black yoga pants. I walked down stairs after pulling my hair up into a high pony tail. I saw Angela and Ben sitting on the couch close together; I hoped I didn't interrupt something. They both looked up as I walked into the room.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything." I said as I started to walk out of the room, and into the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"No Bella wait! Look!" she said running up to me. Holding out her right hand

"Oh my gosh!" I said grabbing her hand to see the ring on it! I jumped up and down with her! I don't know what came over me."He proposed!" she giggled

"I'm so happy for you guys!" I said as I quit jumping. Why was I jumping? Darn hormones. I grabbed a couple sandwiches and headed back up to _his_ room. I sat in the middle of his bed, he had gotten, and I was beginning to think that he was planning on breaking his rules. I started eating on one of the sandwiches. I could feel some emotion building inside me; I hope no one was near when it came out. I turned on the CD player and started listening to the song that was playing. I guess it was the last song Edward was listening to before he left. I burst out in tears when I figured out what it was Clair De Lune. Our song. We both loved it. I was crying so hard I could feel myself shaking. So I turned off the CD player and decided to try to watch some TV to get my mind off of it. I flipped to the local news channel to see that they were doing a breaking news report about two Forks High School Seniors killed in a car crash.

"Ben! Angela! Come quick!" I yelled. They were up here in a flash so I guess he carried her up.

"What's wrong Bella? Are you okay?" she said

"I'm fine, but watch." I said as I pointed to the TV turning it up some.

"_We are live on the scene where we believe our town has lost two of our most beloved students. Isabella Marie Swan and Angela Lucy Webber's cars were found wrecked just outside of town, both were said to have driven off the road and into a ravine where their vehicles have caught on fire. Isabella or Bella as she liked to be called, and Angela were some of our two best students at Forks High School. Bella the daughter of police chief Swan was said to have been in a deep depression. Angela Webber has also just recently lost her boyfriend Ben Cheney, as the police commissioner has called off the search for him when he went missing one day. Family and Friends are mourning their loved ones and ask for you to please give them their privacy. Back to you Julie…" _I clicked the TV off; I didn't want to hear anymore. I felt myself start crying, Charlie was all alone now. He had no one to mourn with. He has no one… I felt sick, sick to my core. I need to see him! I can't let him be alone; he needs to see that I'm not dead, just running away. I stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ang asked

"To Charlie's he needs to know I'm not dead. He has no one!" I said

"Oh no your not!" Ben said grabbing me from behind and sitting me back on the middle of the bed. Angela sat down beside me, wrapping her tiny arms around me.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you cant go see him, it would only make it worse, him seeing you, thinking your alive, telling everyone, then loosing his job because they think he is crazy and making up some stupid delusions seeing you." she sighed

"But… but… he has… n-no one now." I said

"I know you just have to let him go though." she said giving me a squeeze. I just cried into her hair, hugging her back. Stupid hormones.

"Bell, we will make it through this. I promise." she whispered.

"Ben, do you think you will be able to change me when I have the baby? " I asked

"Sure Bella, it wont be any trouble." he said. For only being a couple weeks old, he had very good self control. The next few days were the same, we didn't get any bigger, but we didn't get any smaller either. I woke up the next morning, tired… and weak feeling. I walked down stairs and sat on the couch. I guess Angela wasn't up yet, and Ben was probably out hunting. I got up and walked into the kitchen. I made myself a sandwich. I ate it quickly with some Doritos. Finally feeling full I walked back into the living room, and over to the piano. I had a tune in my head I just needed to get out. As soon as I got the tune out, I walked up to Edwards's room, and got a couple blank music compositions sheets. I wrote all the notes down then started thinking about some words to put with it. I finally came up with a few of the words.

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears,_

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave,_

_Cause your presence still lingers here, _

_And it won't leave me alone,_

_Theses wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have, all of me._

By the time I got the second stanza done I was singing it. It just felt right. I didn't notice Angela and Ben standing by the stairs listening till I heard their clapping. I stood up embarrassed.

"Umm… I don't know how much of that you heard." I said looking down. Angela ran over, and gave me a hug.

"Bella that was amazing! Did you write all that yourself?" she asked me

"Uh… yeah… it just came to me." I said stepping off the platform and heading towards the kitchen. I was already hungry again. I was kind of craving a grilled cheese. After I cooked a couple grilled cheese one for both Angela and myself. I stood up and stretched! I felt a sharp pain in my chest that made me double over. It was excruciating, I've never felt a pain like this. I couldn't breathe; it felt like something was ripping through my ribs, breaking them all off, one by one.

"I think I'm having the baby…" I choked out, before slowly slipping towards the floor.

"Ben!" I heard Angela scream. Then everything went dark.

_So… I hope you liked it… I had an idea for this story and just had to get it out. Please __**REVIEW**__, __**and read my other stories**__! I would like at least __**10 or 15 reviews**__, then I will update…please please please please please pleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeee __**REVIEW**__ I have a good feeling about this story! :) _

_xoxo,_

_Alana_


	2. Chapter 2

Hold Me Tight

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga props for those books goes to her. Please read and REVIEW! Please read my other stories too. _

_xoxo, _

_Alana_

Chapter Two

**Ben POV**

"_Ben!" _I heard Angela scream. I was down the stairs in a flash; I saw her trying to hold Bella up off the floor. Her eyes were closed, but her face was contorted in pain. I picked her up and carried her up to my office. It had been Carlisle's, but I had taken it now. I laid her out on the table there.

"Ang you're going to have to help me deliver this baby! As soon as we get it out, take the baby away. I'm going to have to turn her or she will die." I said quickly taking off her sweats. Ang nodded furiously, understand immediately. She could not push if she was out; I was going to wake her up. I walked over to her and shook her shoulder.

"Bella, Bella? You need to wake up. I need you to push for me; can you do that for me?" I asked. She nodded slowly. "Okay, on the count of three, push… one… two… three push!" I said and she pushed, after four more big pushes, I saw the head, and she was the new proud mommy of a baby girl. I cut the cord, and handed the baby over to Angela to clean her up. There was blood everywhere and I could hear her heart starting to fail. The baby had broken her ribs, and now was collapsing her lungs. I needed to change her now; or she would not be alive in a few minutes. I would have to bite her; so I walked up by her shoulders and bit her neck. I could hear her heart start to change, picking up speed. I decided to go help Angela with the baby. She had already got him cleaned up and into a cute violet dress. He was already growing fast; he looked at least a couple of weeks old.

"She is so cute." I said looking at her in Angela's arms.

"Yes she is; their both going to be adorable." she said as her hand went down to her stomach.

"Do you know what Bella is naming her?" I asked

"No she hasn't told me any names yet." she replied

**Bella POV**

I awoke some time later, and I could see, hear, and smell everything. It was amazing; I cannot believe how much I had been missing as a human. My weak human eyes did not suffice to what I was able to see now. I stood up off the table alone; where was everybody? I listened carefully, I could hear three heartbeats. I walked; or more like danced my way down the stairs. I was graceful now. I saw Angela sitting on the couch, her back to me.

"Angela?" I asked. She looked startled and stood up facing me. In her arms was my baby; a baby girl.

"Bella? Your eyes." she said as she backed away from me.

"You don't have to be afraid of me; it will go away like Ben's did. Speaking of Ben where is he?" I asked coming closer

"He went to hunt." she said as she sat back down. More comfortable now

"Can I hold my baby now?" I asked reaching my hands towards my daughter. Who didn't look like a newborn? She now looked like she was about nine months. She was growing so fast; it frightened me.

"Sure." she said handing her to me; smiling. I picked her up out of her arms and held her close to me. I looked into those beautiful brown eyes and sighed. She was adorable; and looked so much like Edward and me that it was not even funny. You could tell that he was mine; _forever_. I would never let her out of my sight. She was my baby; and she shall always be my baby. She saw me looking at her and smiled at me. I gasped; she had a full mouth of teeth. In addition, he already had the same bronze hair Edward had. I hugged her closer, and whispered the name I had picked out for her.

"Rubye." I whispered again. **(A/N: Yes, Rubye is supposed to be spelled that way it is just a diff form of Ruby**.)

"So you chose a name?" Ang asked

"Yes, she is going to be Rubye Addison Masen; my beloved daughter." I sighed

"Aw I really like that name! It fits her perfectly." she said

"Rubye…" I cooed at my baby girl, holding her a little bit above my head, just playing with her. She smiled, and let out a high-pitched giggle. My laughter was cut short when I heard this. It made me smile even more; seeing that perfect little smile, on her perfect little face. I slowly rocked her back in forth in my arms. Then she started to squirm, she must be hungry. I took him into the kitchen, while Angela followed me, with Ben coming in right behind her.

"Um, Bella, maybe I should feed her while you go hunt with Ben." she said holding out her arms.

"Okay, your right. I do need to hunt soon, or I might…" I trailed off in horror thinking of what I was capable of doing. I ran out into the woods after she took her expertly in her arms. I could tell that she was going to be an amazing mother.

(~*~*~*~*~* That Means Time Change)

When I finally felt full, Ben and I ran back to the house. We heard screaming before we got there. Angela was going into labor. I helped Ben deliver their child and left to clean him up while he changed her. They were now the proud parents of a baby boy. He was going to be so handsome. After I cleaned him up, I dressed him in a little blue plaid dress with little booties on his feet. He did not like those too much. Picking him up I rocked him back and forth in my arms; just as I had done with Rubye. Ben walked into the room and I handed him off to him. He bounced him a few times and played with him hands. He was already growing quickly, I could tell. He was already a little bit longer, and his hair was showing more.

"How is Ang?" I asked hearing her heart racing in the other room.

"She's doing well, I think it might take her less time to turn because she didn't have any bones broken." he said

"How long was I out?" I asked

"About ten hours. Not very long, it went quite fast if you ask me." he replied

"Have you thought of names?" I asked

"Yes, Angela wanted to name him Caiden Spencer Riley." he said looking sown at him.

"It's perfect! He looks like a Caiden," I said smiling at him, and laughed when he smiled back. "I was thinking that you might need to go buy Angela and me some contacts. We can't go out in public with red eyes." I stared gesturing to my eyes.

"Your right, here," he said as he held out Caiden to me. "I'll go get some now." he said as he headed out the door. I went without breathing and fed her, and then as I held on to Caiden and walked over to the couch where Rubye was taking a nap. I sat down beside her and rocked Caiden until he fell asleep too. I laid him on the other end of the couch and went up to check on Angela. I could hear her heart stutter to a stop. Then thump once again. Ah, she was almost through the changing process. I opened the door to see her open her eyes.

"Hey Ang!" I said excitedly as she sat up and smiled at me.

"Where is my baby?" was the first thing out of her mouth. I walked with her down stairs as she ran over and scooped him off the couch swinging him around in her arms. Caiden opened one eye, then the other and he immediately knew who was holding him. She smiled a big smile, and at that, I laughed aloud. Rubye heard all this noise and woke up; rubbing on eye looking around before reaching for me. She put one hand on my cheek and I gasped at what I was seeing! I could see an image of Angela and Caiden standing in the living room. Then I saw another flutter of images in my mind. Some where of Ben, but most were of me. That made me feel special.

"Angela," I said as I looked at her with wide eyes. "I can see images and pictures in my head!"

"What?" she asked confused.

"When Rubye puts her hand on my cheek I see what she's thinking." I stated quickly, my baby has a power!

"Really? Wow… let me try." she asked then put Rube's hand on her cheek. She gasped, then let go of her hand.

"I wonder if the rest of us have any powers?" I asked

"Speaking of people, where is Ben?" she asked

"He went to the store to buy us some contacts. We can't go out looking like this." I said as I gestured to her eyes. She just laughed as Ben walked through the door. Angela and I left to go hunt while Ben fed the babies. The next day Angela, Ben and I left to go to Seattle for some much needed shopping. We bought tons of clothes, since they were growing quickly, and other stuff like car seats, cribs, toys. I was not use to having this much money, but since I did not need to go to college, I did not need a college fund. We went shopping a few weeks later. Another bookstore. Filled with hundreds of children's books, and other books, they didn't like the same things repeatedly like some kids, so we needed a lot of books.

"Hey Bella? Look at this one." Angela said as she held up One Fish Two Fish, Red Fish Blue Fish.

"Oh yeah, I remember mom reading that to me when I was little. Get it; I always loved it." I said as Rubye was pulling me over to another row of books. The kids were already growing fast, and now they looked at least two years old. They could even pass as a small three year old.

"Mommy, I want this one!" she said holding up a book of poems by Tennyson. She smiled sweetly up at me;' her bronze ringlets hanging to the middle of her back. I loved how she even had some of Charlie in her, and a little Renee too; she had her bubbly like personality. I wish they could meet their granddaughter.

"Okay, Rube. Have you found anything else you would like?" I asked her. She deliberated a tiny indention forming between her eyebrows, and then she grabbed my hand and ran over to a music section. There she picked up a music composition book for beginners.

"What instrument do you want to play?" I asked her

"I want to learn the Piano!" she said smiling brightly at me. It knocked me breathless. She wants to learn Piano? Okay well if that is what she really wants.

"Okay, Rub-a-dub-dub, lets get it then head back over to Aunty Ang." I said grabbing the book and her, carrying her back over to Angela.

"She wants to learn to play the piano." I said to Angela

"Just like her father," Ang said winking at me. I felt my heart jump, as I tried not to sob. I miss _him_ so much. "I'm sorry Bell, I didn't mean to make you feel bad." she said seeing my expression.

"Its okay Angela, lets get out of here, it sounds like someone's hungry!" I giggled as I heard so Rubye's stomach growl. I had recently learned that they could survive on both, animal blood, and human food. We went to the counter to pay for our books, and then walked over to the food court in the mall.

"So, where do you want to eat guys?" Angela asked them as we looked around to see what all restaurants were in here.

"Subway!" they both screamed. Subway was there favorite place to eat out at. We didn't eat out much, but when we did, they always wanted Subway. I guess maybe the grease from all that other food hurt their stomachs.

"Okay, Subway it is." I chuckled as we walked over to the counter to order. We all got the usual. The kids got just a turkey sub, with lettuce, and Baked Lays. Whilst Angela and I got our usual salad, that we wouldn't eat. For only being a few weeks old, Rubye and Caiden already knew from right and wrong. They knew what they were, and they knew what we were, and knew not to tell. Caiden act just like Jasper, always cool and collected, while Rubye was Alice's twin. I am serious, she loved to shop, she loved fashion, and loved to talk and dance. The outfit she has on right now, she picked out by herself. She was wearing a mini denim skirt, with a pink top, a denim jacket, and little pink sequined converse that matched her shirt perfectly. She even picked out my outfit, now that was embarrassing. My two-week-old daughter picked out my clothes for me. She put me in a navy blue mini dress that went to my middle thigh, black boots that went halfway up my calf and a navy blue clothe headband, and I left my hair down, where my waves just hung loose. She told me I looked pretty when I left my hair down.

"So Angela, where do you want to take the kids tomorrow?" I asked, moving my salad around to make it look like I ate some of it.

"I don't know yet, I was kind of thinking we could take them to the new Zoo that opened." she said

"ZOO?" Caiden and Rubye both asked in harmony.

"I guess it's the Zoo then." I laughed as I looked around the large food court. It was packed, why were there so many people here today?

"Hey Ang, why are there so many people here today?" I asked her. She looked around then said.

"Their having the biggest sale in the country here. Don't know why they had to choose Seattle for it to be at." she said laughing. I laughed too until I locked eyes with two pairs of golden eyes from across the room, looking straight at me. Alice and Jasper.

"Ang, we have to go! Now! "I said

"What why? We still have more shopping to do.," she said. She obviously had not seen Alice and Jasper who were making there way over to us through to close packed tables.

"Ang," I practically yelled, "here comes Alice and Jasper!" I squeaked.

"What?" she screamed causing half the room to look at her. Including our kids, who looked around to see what all the commotion was. Rubye put her hand on my cheek as Alice and Jasper approached us. I couldn't answer her question, I was locked in the gaze of Alice's eyes.

"Bella?" she half choked half whispered.

"Um… no? My name is M-Morgan." I stuttered hoping she would believe me.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were someone I knew. I'm sorry," she said as she turned to go "C'mon Jasper." she said pulling him along with her. I sighed and looked down at Rubye; she had a little dent between her eyebrows, which meant she was thinking about something hard. I got one last look from Jasper of disbelief before they left the food court.

"What are you thinking about, honey?" I asked her rubbing small circles in her back.

"I keep trying hard to remember, but I cant. They look so familiar, but I just can't place where I have seen them before. And why did you lie about your name mommy?" she asked me.

"I'll tell you when you're older. Let's go home." I told them

"Good Idea." Angela said. After that, we headed home, put the kids in their beds. I walked over to the Piano, and pulled out the composition sheet I had been working on. I tried to clear my head, and think of some more of the words. I finally came up with a few more of the words.

_You use to captivate me, _

_By your resonating light, _

_And now I'm bound by the life you left behind,_

_Your face it haunts, _

_My once pleasant dreams,_

_Your voice has chased away,_

_All the sanity in me,_

_Theses wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have, all of me._

I could sense someone behind me; I turned around to see Angela standing there, her hand over her heart.

"That was beautiful Bella. Have you written any songs before?" she asked me. I turned around on the bench, and patted the seat beside me for her to sit beside me.

"No, this is my first compositions, but _e-e-edwa he _use to write different pieces for me." I said choking on _his_ name. I heard thunder and saw the lighting. Ah, it was going to be a big storm tonight. I could smell the rain. Angela and I talked for the rest of the night, and into the early morning. It was around two, I was reading the book Rubye picked out for me. It was Tennyson. I heard thunder again, this time it was a big boom.

"MOMMY!" I heard Rubye scream I ran to her room to see what was wrong.

"What is it baby? Are you okay?" I asked

"I-I'm scared of the storms!" she said as she looked out the window and into the night. I sat down beside her on the bed and held her in my lap.

"Would you like me to sing to you?" I asked

"Yes, please." she said snuggling next to my chest. I started singing a song that I loved, and mom had sang to me.

_Little child, be not afraid, _

_The rain pounds hash against the glass,_

_Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger, I am here tonight._

_Little child, be not afraid, _

_Though thunder explodes, and lightning flash,_

_Illuminates, your tearstained face, I am here tonight._

_And someday you'll know, _

_That nature is so, this same rain that draws you near me,_

_Falls in rivers and land, and forests and sand,_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see, in the morning._

_Little child, be not afraid, _

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon, _

_And it's candle light beam, _

_So keep pleasant dreams, I am here tonight._

_Little child, be not afraid, _

_The wind makes creatures of our trees, _

_And the branches to hands,_

_Their not real, understand, and I am here tonight._

_And someday you'll know, _

_That nature is so, this same rain that draws you near me,_

_Falls in rivers and land, and forests and sand,_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see, in the morning._

_For you know, once even I was a little child,_

_And I was afraid, but a gentle someone always came,_

_To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears,_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well now I am grown, and these years have shown,_

_That rains a part of how life goes,_

_But it's dark and it's late,_

_So I'll hold you and wait, 'til your frightened eyes do close._

_And I hope that you'll know,_

_That nature is so, this same rain that draws you near me,_

_Falls in rivers and land, and forests and sand,_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see, in the morning._

_Everything's fine in the morning,_

_The rain will be gone in the morning,_

_But I'll still be here, in the morning._

I finished the song and looked down at her. She was fast asleep in my arms. I stood up, laid her down gently, and then left the room. I went up to Edward's room and laid down on his bed. Not really doing anything, just thinking. I miss _him_ so much, it hurts. My heart just about rips in two when I see a picture of him, or someone brings him up. Angela and Ben try there hardest not to bring him up. However, I still think about him, I mean how can you not when you live in his old house, and drive his old car. I broke down after my little pity fest, I just couldn't take it any more. I can't keep thinking about him and expect to keep living a normal happy life.

So there is chapter 2,...I hope you liked it. **Please please please REVIEW**! I want to know what you think. Have any ideas? I will try to use them the best I can! Okay… so **please Review and R&R my other stories! **Thanks!

xoxo,

Alana


	3. Chapter 3

**Hold Me Tight**

_Okay, so this chapter is going to be a little bit longer than last time… well it's long to me. Thank you Anne, _selenavamsis_, TwilightMACY, _keana895_, _Adel Landman_,_Twilightroxas7_, _Clash969_, and _bamboothebear_ for reviewing! :) You're reviews really keep me going! To keana895 the lullaby is called Lullaby For a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng. The song Bella supposedly wrote is called My Immortal by Evanescence! It was perfect for the story1 :) Anyways… enjoy the chapter!_

_xoxo,_

_Alana_

**Chapter Three**

**Bella POV**

70 Years Later

It has been 70 years since he left me. 70 years since I've had Rubye. 70 years since I was changed, and now here we were still living in Forks, and starting high school at Forks High. I was still Bella Masen, and I was a senior. Rubye was playing my sister who was a junior. Angela was now still Angela Riley. Ben was Ben Cheney and his little brother was Caiden Cheney. Angela and Ben were both seniors with me, and Caiden was a junior with Rubye. We were starting our first day at Forks High School, and everybody was excited… everybody like me. The last time I was here, I fell in love, and then got my heart ripped into shreds. I sighed as I got up, and went into the kitchen of our new house, which was even grander than the Cullen's house we first lived in. I got out all the ingredients to make Cade and Rube some pancakes. I was already dressed, in another dark blue velvet mini dress that went to mid thigh; I left my hair down once again, and had on some black stilettos. To brighten up my outfit a little bit, I put on some bright yellow earrings, and a yellow belt. I have to say, my fashion sense has improved immensely; especially since I have my own fashion expert for a daughter. Rubye came down the stairs first. She was dressed in a yellow sundress that went a little past mid thigh, black leggings, yellow flats, and a denim mini jacket.

"Wow, Rube you look so cute!" I said as I kept cooking

"Thanks mom! You look nice too!" she said smiling sitting down at our dining table. I heard footsteps on the stairs to see Angela coming down smiling brightly at me.

"Wow Bella, you look hot! Who are you trying to impress?" she laughed

"I'm not trying to impress anyone, and you know that, Ang. You look nice too." I said as I finished the pancakes and sat them on the table.

"Cade, if you don't want Rubye to eat all the pancakes, you better get your butt down here." I yelled up to him. I knew that would get his attention, he was probably playing video games… what else. He acted like Jasper, but when it came to video games, he was Emmett locked in Disney World over night. I looked up to see him sprinting down the stairs to the table grabbing a plate on his way, and planting a kiss on Angela and my cheeks. Sitting next to Rube smiling widely at her. She smiled back, of course. I could tell, it was obvious to anyone that they were in love. Angela and I both were hoping they would get together sometime soon. Ben came down the stairs last. Sitting down beside Angela, we didn't eat, just watched the kids. When they were finished eating, we left for school. Angela, Rubye, and I left in my new Audi. Ben and Cade left in Ben's Ferrari. We arrived at the same time, and walked into the office to the office to get our schedules.

"Hello, we're here to get our schedules." I said as I walked up to the counter. The woman looked up at me, and then glared when she saw whom I was.

"You're the new students?" she said in a nasally voice. She is defiantly an offspring of Lauren.

"Yes we are, I'm Bella Masen, and this is my sister Rubye Masen. That is Angela Riley," I said as I pointed towards Angela. "And they are Ben and Caiden Cheney." I finished as I pointed to them. She just glared at all of us, until she looked to Caiden and Ben. She smiled, fixing her shirt looking up to them under her eyelashes. She grabbed a few papers off her desk and handed us all of them. Never taking her eyes off Caiden and Ben.

"If you need any help like a private tour of the school, or even help with your work; come strait to me, and we can set up a private study session." she said as she leaned over the counter a little trying to show the boys her fake boobs.

"Uh… okay?" Caiden said as we walked towards the door. When we got outside, we all burst out in laughter.

"Can you believe her?" Ben asked

"I know, she looked like she was one step away from taking off her clothes." I chuckled.

"Yeah, she reminded me of Lauren." Angela said.

"Really? Me too! Maybe she is an offspring?" I suggested

"Yeah, maybe." I said as the bell rang and we headed off our separate ways to our first periods. Luckily, Angela and my schedules were the same. Therefore, we headed off to trig. Yay Not, not only was it just first period, but it had to be my worst subject. We sat down in the back of the room, but they still managed to look at us. Everyone who came through the door looked at us. We just kept our eyes down, talking back and forth in our minds. We had discovered that we had many different powers. Ben could control elements and peoples emotions. Caiden could read minds. Angela could control minds, and send thoughts to other people's minds. Rubye could project her thoughts into your head, control minds, and change her appearance, and I had many different powers. I was a shield, could read, control, and send thoughts to peoples minds, change my appearance and scent, control people to do what ever I wanted, I could turn invisible if I sat still, and I could see through anything. Ex. Buildings.

"_I think Cade and Rubye might be in love." _I said

"_Yeah, me too. It's adorable. Their perfect for each other." _she said smiling at me.

"_I just wish that Rubye could at least meet her father, at least once. I just freeze up when she asks about him. I don't know what to say to her." _I said looking down.

"_I'm sorry." _she said

"_For what? You didn't make him leave me pregnant." _I told her. I hated when she apologized when she had not done not anything.

"_I know, but I still am sorry." _she said giving me a small smile.

"_Thank you, but you don't need to be."_ I stated looking back towards the front of the room. Class had just started and the teacher was handing out books. I had already learned what they were teaching, so this year should be easy. Maybe my life would start slowly going back to normal. However, I knew that my chest would never heal. The bell finally rang and we were supposed to go to second period. Psychics, I loved psychics. It was one of my favorite subjects. My next two classes after psychics went quickly, and before I knew it, it was lunchtime. Angela and I walked into the cafeteria, and quickly grabbed our trays and filled them with food. We walked to the farthest table from the rest and waited for Caiden, Rubye and Ben. I was bored, so I decided to play around with one of my powers. I sat still, made sure no ones eyes were on me, and changed my appearance. Now I had long black hair that went to my waist. It was as straight as a pin; I still had on the same clothes. Now my skin was a medium tan, I loved being able to change my appearance. I sighed as I changed my appearance back to the normal Isabella Swan, or now Masen. I heard the chair next to me move, and I looked up to see Rubye sit down next to me.

"Hey Rube." I said

"Hey, mom you'll never guess what!" she almost yelled

"What?" I asked

"I met another vampire, and she loves fashion and shopping and other stuff like I do. I invited her over after school! Isn't that so awesome?" she asked

"Yeah, that's cool. Um what is this vampire's name?" I asked

"She said her name was Alice." she told me. I froze, my mind working ahead of her.

"Did she give you a last name?" I asked trying to calm myself down

"No, All we talked about was fashion and shopping," she said looking at me suspiciously "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine honey. Where's Caiden?" I asked

"He and Ben are in the food line. I may have… uh… used my powers to cut…" she said smiling at me widely; giving me those puppy dog eyes.

"Rube…" I warned, "What did I tell you about using your…" I trailed off seeing Ben literally running towards us.

"Ben? Are you okay?" Angela asked

"Bella! Their here!" Ben breathed out heavenly

"Who is here?" Angela and I asked in accord.

"The Cullens, Edward, Alice, and Jasper." he said sitting down quickly on the other side of Ang. Pointing towards the doors, where they all walked in.

"WHAT!" I shrieked standing up, which only made them look over here. All of their eyes went wide as they took us in. Rubye put an hand on my arm trying to get me to sit back down.

"Who are they? Wait I know two of them. Their the ones I met this morning." Rubye asked **(A/N: Que Twilight music, ha-ha jk)**

"_The ones who left Bella in Forks all those years ago." _Angela said in her mind to Rubye dazed as she kept her eyes on them. My eyes; wide with pain could not leave Edward's. His honey golden eyes expressionlessly gazed back at mine.

"You mean my _father?_" Rubye screeched; standing up, I could see what she was going to do... She had eventually heard the stories. I mean, it is not as if I could keep them from her. _"Which one is he…? I wanna give him a piece of my mind!" _she said in her mind as she started to inch away from the table.

"Rubye, sit down." I said sternly

"Sit down? Sit down? Are you freaking serious? Their the reason you cry on your birthday, their the reason you lay in your room the week of your birthday, their the reason for all of your pain, and you want me to sit down?" she all but yelled

"Rubye, please calm down. Calm please, look at me." Caiden said standing up in front of her, putting his hands on each side of her face. She froze and looked into his eyes.

"_Take her out of the cafeteria; we have already caused a scene." _I told Caiden in my mind. He nodded at me and they left slowly, as he took her hand pulling her away from us.

"Gosh, that was embarrassing." I said covering my face with my hands

"It wasn't that bad," Angela said as she pulled my hands away from my face. "She's just concerned."

"I know, but we caused a huge scene and…" I trailed off again when I caught Edward's gaze from across the room. I looked down again; I had to get out of here. I could not stay in a room where I could feel his eyes on me. I stood up abruptly; grabbing my bag to leave I sent a message through my mind to Angela and Ben saying I was going home. They both just nodded, Ben flipped me his keys so I could take his car, because they all would not fit in it. With that, I left the room; I did not know when I was coming back to this school. I unlocked the door when I got home and went straight to the piano. I was having some inspiration.

_I've tried so hard to tell my self that you're gone,_

_But though your still with me, I've been alone all along,_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have, all of me._

I had finished it! I read the song once again, before I played it and sang with it.

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears,_

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave,_

_Cause your presence still lingers here, _

_And it won't leave me alone,_

_Theses wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have, all of me._

_You use to captivate me, _

_By your resonating light, _

_And now I'm bound by the life you left behind,_

_Your face it haunts, _

_My once pleasant dreams,_

_Your voice has chased away,_

_All the sanity in me,_

_Theses wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have, all of me._

_I've tried so hard to tell my self that you're gone,_

_But though your still with me, I've been alone all along,_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have, all of me._

I had written a song! I felt so proud to have it finished with. Maybe I would write another one. I got off the piano bench and walked up stairs to my room where I laid back on my bed… then finally broke down.

· · · ·

I had managed to quit crying by the time my family got home. They all looked at me wryly as I sat down on the couch as they came though the door.

"Are you okay, mom?" Rubye asked me sitting down beside me.

"I've been better." I said giving her a small smile.

"I'm so sorr-" Angela started to say

"What did I tell you about apologizing, Ang?" I asked her

"Sorry." she said biting her lip

"Mom remember that vampire is coming over after school, like I told you, but I have a feeling you wont want her to come over. It's Alice mom." she said looking down. I sighed I would have to see them soon enough, mise well get it over with eventually.

"It's fine." I said giving her a hug, then standing up. There was always a chance she could get lost? Yeah like, I believed that.

"Really, oh my gosh! Thank you!" she said jumping up shrugging her hair out of her face, then grabbing Cade's hand pulling him up the stairs with her.

"You didn't have to do that, she would have understood if you didn't want Alice coming over." Ben said

"I know, but I will have to face them sooner or later if I didn't, why not just get one of them out of the way?" I asked

"Your right." Angela said I wrapped myself up in a blanket and rocked myself back and forth. Alice shouldn't be here for a while right? I didn't care if she saw me like this anyway. I started to _try_ to cry again, it was hard as a vampire; it was really just the air hitching in your throat. Then the doorbell rang. Crap on a cracker!

**Alice POV**

We were back in Forks, again. I was so excited! This was where we first met Bella, and out lives turned around, then Edward left her of course. I hated him for doing that, but I could see he was hurting too. Oh Edward, where do I begin? Ever since he left Bella, he has not done much of anything, only coming out of his room when he absolutely had to hunt. We literally had to drag him to Forks, he would not come out of his room, we had already packed our stuff, but he refused to leave so we had Emmett and Jazz drag him out. He put a fight too, Edward had never been much of a fighter, but he sure did not like being dragged out of that room. He said some very awful words, which made me wonder if he would ever be the same. He has not touched his piano since we left, and will not read any more, or listen to music. It's like he left his heart in Forks. I missed Bella so much too, I even thought I saw her many years ago after we left Forks. Jazz and I were in Seattle, at a local mall. They were having there annual blow out sale, and I had begged him to take me. We were just about to leave, passing though the food court to get to the front doors when I saw her. She looked exactly like Bella had. Only this girl was a vampire. She was sitting with another girl with straight black hair, and they had two kids with them. A little girl and a little boy. Bella didn't have a child, let alone been a vampire, and I knew she wouldn't have been caught dead at a mall. But I still hoped so did Jazz, he felt so bad for what had happened to Bella on her birthday. So we had made our way over to them, and I really thought she was Bella, her eyes went wide as we approached and I knew if that had have been Bella she would have ran into my arms, wouldn't she have? I asked the girls name and she stuttered out Morgan. I felt my no longer beating heart sink, I had almost been sure that she was Bella. Now here we were 70 years later, starting Forks High School once again, another school without Bella. We were all ready, and kind of excited well except Edward. He was already sulking, sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. I walked over to him and sat beside him. He looked up and gave me a soft but artificial smile. I dug around in my bag till I found my binder. I had been planning on giving him a photograph of him and Bella, now was the perfect time. I had made a bunch of copies of this picture. It was the picture I took of them at her birthday party. I looked at it quickly then handed it over to him. He took the picture in his hands tracing his fingers over Bella's face. I could hear his breath catch in his throat. I gave him a hug telling him that it was okay to let it out.

"Thank You, Alice." he said. Looking back to the picture.

Then we left to travel to school. Edward looked out the window the whole time. Keeping his hands positioned on his binder in his lap. He had put the picture on the cover of it. How sweet! We made it to school right on time. We got our schedules then headed to our first period. I had gym with Jazz and a bunch of juniors. We were all posing as seniors. We walked into the familiar gym and went to sit on the bleachers. We sat at the top so we could have a good view. A girl walked up the stairs and up into the bleachers. She looked so familiar, where had I seen her before? I looked at what she was wearing, and I absolutely loved it! This girl defiantly had a good fashion sense. Her bronze hair hung down past her shoulders and you could tell it was out of control. She ran a hand quickly through her hair then decided where she would want to sit. For some reason I felt like I had a tie to this girl, and I wanted her to sit with us.

"Hey!" I said waving at her, I figured she wouldn't hear it since I didn't say it very loud, but she looked straight at me. She looked behind her, then pointed to herself. I shook my head yes. She made her way up the steps towards us, then I heard her unusual heartbeat. It sounded like a humming birds wings.

"Would you like to sit with us?" I said as I gestured to Jasper and I. She just nodded sitting down next to me.

"Sure, thank you." she smiling at me, then she studied me curiously. Trying to get her mind off of it I asked her an honest question.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask. Did you pick out your own outfit today?" I asked her

"Yes, why? Does it look okay?" she asked me looking down examining herself

"It looks amazing! I absolutely love it!" I told her

"Really? So you're into fashion too?" she asked me

"Of course!" I said gesturing to my outfit.

"Do you like to shop?" she inquired.

"Omigod yes!" I said. I could see this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

"Me too! We should go sometime." she said

"Yes we should. I'm Alice by the way, and that's Jasper." I said pointing to him, he bowed his head southerly and said.

"Nice to meet you ma'm." I watched as she looked over to him, smiled said a quiet hello, then said.

"I'm Rubye Masen." she said smiling.

"It's so very nice to meet you Rubye." I said

"You too!" she spoke.

"I uh.. Have a question." she asked

"Shoot." I said

"Are you guys vampires?" she asked shocking me, my mouth hanging open.

"No… what would give you that idea?" I asked trying to stay calm

"Because you don't have heartbeats." she said smiling then chuckling a little.

"A-are you a vampire?" I asked awestruck. She just laughed then nodded.

"How do you have a heartbeat then?" I asked

"It's a secret… I cant really say, I'll have to ask my family if I can tell okay How about you come over after school today?" she asked

"Okay… cool" I said smiling. Then we spent the rest of the hour after the coach had explained the rules, talking about fashion and shopping. The bell rang to soon and we headed off to second periods. I didn't have Rubye in any more of my classes before lunch. When fourth period bell rang for lunch Jazz and I walked to the cafeteria where Edward was waiting.

"Edward guess what!" I said

"What Alice?" he sighed as we walked into the chow room, and stood in line.

"I met another vampire!" I said quietly

"What? Here? In Forks High?" he asked

"Yes Edward, where else… keep up. Anyway I had her sit with Jazzy and me in first period, but there was something odd about her." I said looking down now.

"What?" he asked curious now.

"She had a weird heartbeat." I said right as we heard a loud _"WHAT?" _from across the room. We turned our heads naturally to see who it was. There stood none other than our Bella standing up looking over at us, Rubye put one hand on her making her sit back down. So this was Rubye's family. I quickly examined them, two brown headed guys, and a black headed girl along with Rubye and Bella. They black headed girl and one of the brown headed guys looked familiar too… the other brown headed looked kind of familiar too! I heard Edward catch his breath! Bella was ALIVE, and a vampire, and if she picked out her own outfit I'm going to be so proud. Bella, Rubye, and the black headed girl looked like they were having a silent conversation. Then Rubye stood up and screeched out _"You mean my father?" _what did she mean by that? She stood up, then looked back at Bella. _"Rubye, sit down." _Bella said sternly

"_Sit down? Sit down? Are you freaking serious? Their the reason you cry on your birthday, their the reason you lay in your room the week of your birthday, their the reason for all of your pain, and you want me to sit down?" _she all but yelled

"_Rubye, please calm down. Calm please, look at me." _the brown headed boys said standing up in front of her, putting his hands on each side of her face. She froze and looked into his eyes. The boy looked over to Bella, nodded, then took Rubye out of the room. She glared at Edward as she walked out of the room.

"Wow." was all Jazz said

"I know right! That was so confusing." I said as we sat down at the table across from Bella. Edward kept staring at her, like if he would look away he would die. Bella stood up abruptly looked towards the girl and boy, they nodded as if she had told them something silently. The boy flipped her his keys, and she left the room. I couldn't wait to talk to her tonight though.

"What do you mean talk to her tonight?" Edward asked

"Stop listening to my thoughts, Edward! Rubye the girl that left with the guy asked me to come over tonight." I sighed

"Can I come too, please?" he all but begged.

"Fine." I muttered. I would have said no, but he would have kept pestering me. The rest of school passed quickly, I dropped Jazzy off at home, then Edward and I went over to Bella's. It was a beautiful house, very big and Victorian like, I couldn't wait to see inside of it. Esme would love it! We walked up to the door, and I knocked on the door. I heard footsteps then the door opened reviling a smiling Rubye. Till she saw Edward behind me.

"What is he doing here?" she asked

"He wanted to come, I'm sorry." I stated, she glared at me, looked behind the door, and into the big room, then sighed.

"Well I guess it was kind of an open invitation, come in." she said stepping back. We stepped into the big room, that was like a living room, I spotted Bella sitting on the couch facing away from us. I could hear the air hitching in her throat. She was crying and it was all our fault. I started to step towards her, to apologize, but Rubye waved me upstairs. I could tell that the wave was just for me to follow. So I told Edward in my head to stay down here, and try not to cause any trouble. He just nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Soooooooo… there is chapter three! Hoped you liked it! <em>_**Please please please please please review and read my other stories and review! **__Thank you!_

_xoxo,_

_Alana_


End file.
